


The Advice of a Sister

by wyomingparmesan



Series: Ronniecoln: The Later Years [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: Ronnie Anne and Lincoln have recently moved in together, but there's one thing she wasn't prepared for. So, she seeks out the advice of the girls who know their brother the best. One Shot, Commission.





	The Advice of a Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for my friend xSunnyEclipse

Moving in together is always a huge step. You may think that you know someone, but it's completely different when you live together.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were no different. They had been dating for quite a while, and were ready to take on a new adventure in their relationship.

Ronnie Anne moved back to Royal Woods, where she looked for a job. They found an apartment that was right outside of the suburbs, but still a bit far from the city.

They knew that each other had grown up and lived differently, but it took some getting used to.

Though Ronnie Anne had spent the last nine years living with ten other people, Lincoln had lived his whole life with ten sisters.

They both found themselves yelling a lot, when they were just trying to talk. They would occasionally lock each other out of the bedroom, as they were used to doing to avoid intrusion.

Growing up in a big family was something they could bond over though.

They had to get used to not having to prepare large meals for every sitting. The television was always free. There were no lines for the bathroom. That sweet morning silence, so that all could be heard were the sounds of the birds outside.

Yeah, it was pretty great.

There was one thing that Ronnie Anne wasn't prepared for though, and she wasn't sure if she would ever be.

Lincoln sometimes had nightmares, awful ones. She would wake up to hear him screaming, sometimes even crying.

It hurt her to see him like that, and it hurt even more that she wasn't sure what to do.

She'd try to comfort him, but she would get pushed away. He would be bitter the next morning, so they didn't talk.

She hated living like that, but she knew there had to be something she could do.

There were ten girls who knew him better than anyone.

* * *

Ronnie Anne made her way up to the front door of the Loud house. It was still old, and falling apart. The level of noise that usually came from it had died down, since there were only five girls left in it. She knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!"

The door opened, and in the doorway stood a girl, who was about ten. She had blonde hair and wore a purple dress.

"Hey, Lily"

"Ronnie Anne!", Lily shouted as she ran up and hugged her. "I've missed you!" She looked around. "Where's Linky?"

"He's at home," Ronnie Anne said. "He was working on some stuff and I didn't want to bother him."

"Oh…"

"Aw don't be sad, Lilster", Ronnie Anne said as she rubbed Lily's hair. "I actually came here today to ask you and your sisters a favor."

"Come on in then," Lily said as she began to go inside. Ronnie Anne followed her.

Lucy was sitting in the floor reading a book, while Lana and Lola were sitting in front of the television.

"Hey girls," said Ronnie Anne as she waved to them.

"Hey!", Lana and Lola said in unison.

Lucy looked up.

"So, um I came here today because I needed to ask you guys about something," Ronnie Anne said as she looked around. "Where's Lisa?"

"She's up in her room, doing more science stuff," Lily said.

"Will you go and tell her to come down?", she told her. "It's important that she's here too."

Lily nodded and headed up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Lily came down the stairs, Lisa following behind her.

"What is so important that it must interrupt my scientific exploration?", Lisa asked.

"It's about Lincoln," Ronnie Anne told them.

The girls looked at her.

"Is he okay?", Lana asked.

"He's fine," she said. "There's something about him that worries me, and I'm not sure what to do."

She sat down in the recliner chair. "Has he always had nightmares?"

The girls looked at each other, and nodded.

"He's had them for a long time," Lola said.

"He had told me about it before, but I wasn't prepared for how bad they can get," Ronnie Anne told them. "I came here to ask if you guys could give me advice on how to help him."

The girls thought for a moment.

"Well, I remember one thing Lori would do is check on him," Lola said.

"Yeah, and sometimes he wouldn't wake up, so one of us would hug him," Lana said.

"Has he ever pushed you off before?", Ronnie Anne asked.

They nodded.

"He's really bad about that," Lily said. "You have to leave him alone at first."

"If you hear him scream, don't touch him," Lucy said. "When he cries, that's when you can hug him."

"Lincoln has suffered from night terrors since he was a child," Lisa said. "The only thing we can do is help him when they occur."

Lola came up and put a hand on Ronnie Anne's shoulder. "The best thing you can do is make him feel less scared," she said softly. "Let him know that you're there for him."

Ronnie Anne smiled. "Thanks girls."

"It's our pleasure"

* * *

Ronnie Anne wakes up to the sound of Lincoln whimpering. She looks over to see that he has tears in his eyes.

She slides over and starts wiping the sweat off of his forehead, and rubs his hair. She moves her hand down to his chin and softly caresses his face.

"Hey, it's okay," she whispers. She moves over and snuggles into him, pulling him into a hug.

He feels this, and puts his head into her shoulder. He wakes up and says, "I-I'm sorry."

She starts rubbing his back. "No no shhhh," she says. "Don't be sorry."

They lay there for a few minutes until he calms down.

He moves his head over and kisses her on the cheek. "I'll be okay, as long as I'm with you."

Then they fall asleep in each other's arms.

Ronnie Anne didn't have any more trouble after that, as she knew that Lincoln would feel safe with no matter what.


End file.
